The Faith Of Us?
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: I have eyes that don't reflect on you. My heart won't take in your presence, as you deceive me to be someone I'm not. My heartbreak, thanks you.- Helga.
1. Chapter 1

The Faith Of Us.

"I don't know who you are anymore Helga. Or should I call you something else, cause I've got a million other names in mind."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Great. He's gone delirious."

Gerald stepped in. "Arnold's gone delirious, or you?"

"He has a point there Helga."

"Phoebe! I thought you were on my side, and you do whatever I say!"

She glared at Helga. "You know what? Maybe I should've considered replacing you with Lila as my bestfriend. At least she's not bossy with an attitude."

Helga glared back at her. "You know what? Fine! Do whatever you want. But let me tell you this...bossy friends are flawed. I am flawed too, but I'm not bossy, I'm insecure. The best friends you could ever have, are the ones with the most flaws. I don't care about Lila replacing me, that's not important. But I'm just saying that she's almost perfect. And perfect is easy, and easy is boring. What I'm trying to say is, if there's any situation when you need help, how can she relate? You don't want a friend who agrees with every single thing you say. Sometimes you just need a friend who tells you when you're in the wrong. That's what you used to do for me, but I guess it's over now. For all of you, I guess it's over. That's it. I'm done. Take good care of Phoebe, Lila. She's all yours. Goodbye..."

Without hesitating, Helga ran out of the boarding house, leaving all of her classmates stunned.

Helga ran down the street, water crashing down her face like never before. Her sobs got worse by the minute. She ran into her room, shutting the door, then landing face down on her pillow.

"I've done it. I failed everyone." She slowly looked up, seeing her shiny golden locket on the dresser. The picture of Arnold mocked her in her mind. "That smile, I don't even deserve it, it's Lila's. The only way for me to be Helga, the real me. Is to...get over him. Walk my life alone in the dark, until I reach the light. Don't say anything. Don't speak to Phoebe." Helga sighed and fell back into her bed.

In the morning, Arnold yawned, and did his morning routine. After eating breakfast, he walked to school with his best friend Gerald.

At school, Helga isn't in class.

"Where is pigtails?" Asked Rhonda.

Everyone shrugged.

Mr. Jeffrey walked into the classroom. "If you are referring to Miss Pataki, she's in the art room."

Gerald shook his head in confusion. "Why would Helga be in the art room? I thought she knew that she had this class."

"Oh she knows. But let me assure you that what Miss Pataki is doing is doing in the art room, should be none of your concern. Now, let's get on with the lesson."

Arnold looked at Gerald while shrugging.

"Better off if we don't know anyway. She could be vandalising the room for all we know."

They both snickered.

With Helga.

Helga wore a new black pair of glasses that the art teacher gave her to wear. She wore them to keep her vision from getting too blurry in school.

"Ah! Exceptional work Miss Pataki! I'm sure our art professors will be thrilled to have you!"

Helga smiled. "No need for such formalities Lauren. Just call me Helga. And I'm happy to take part in such a great event."

Lauren smiled, and grabbed a seat to sit in front of Helga. "So...tell me Helga. Where does your motivation for painting come from?"

She blushed, shifting in her seat a little. "Well...I paint pictures like these based on experience. And I don't mean, experience like skill, I mean real life experiences. From the past, and what I predict will happen for the future. Right now, I'm not really that happy about the present. I'm in the 9th Grade, just starting highschool here at Hillwood High. So far, it's been a really tough patch of problems. For one, my best friend replaced me, I'm losing my great ideas, my family is not doing so well, and I feel like I'm losing myself."

Lauren leaned back, and thought for a minute.

"Although it's not technically possible to lose yourself, unless you die, I see you meaning that fact in an emotional setting, right?"

Helga nodded.

"Okay. Well...make it all together in one masterpiece. Let your emotions spread. The sadness, the anger, your issues, all stuck together as a whole. Pick up the pieces, and you get-"

"The fact that life sucks." Helga sighed.

"A little more deeper than that."

"The fact that life gives me problems that I need to solve, so I'll grow into my choice about who I want to be in the future. I just need to solve this a different way, other than relying on just my friends. Now that it's not an option, I need to get help from a teacher, counselor, or my family. How was that?"

Lauren grinned. "Bingo."

Helga giggled and checked her watch. "Well...I better get going to class."

"Oh and Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me these glasses."

"Anytime." She smiled.

A few minutes later...Helga walks into Mr. Jeffrey's class, with her black glasses on, and her books. She sat down on the other side of Arnold, in her assigned seat at the front.

"Ah. Helga, welcome back." Said Mr. Jeffrey.

She nodded with a simple smile. Arnold was glancing at her out the side of his eye. She acted like he wasn't even there, keeping on a straight face for the rest of the time.

Whenever she walked to her locker, she looked over to where Arnold was. Phoebe, Lila, and Gerald were over there, and to her surprise, Lila hugged Arnold, while he spun her around in his arms. Gerald did the same action to Phoebe. They all smiled, and walked off together.

Helga couldn't bare to watch them any longer. Her entire life, felt like a huge pain in the gut. Her heart felt like it stopped beating, and she stumbled backwards, tripping over someone.

"Eugene!"

"Who's Eugene?" Said a male voice.

"Huh?" Helga lifted her head up to see a handsome boy offering his hand to her. She grabbed his hand, and stood up smoothing out her clothes.

"Woah. Who are you?"

"The name's Peyton. And you must be Helga, the girl who just about killed me."

"You must be mistakened Peyton. And how must you know my name?"

"It's written in huge sparkly letters on your shirt. Nice black curved hem bling tee, by the way Helga. It looks good on you."

"Wow. I've only known you for thirty seconds, and your already giving me compliments."

"Yeah, your turn." He smirked.

"Nah, that's not really my thing so-"

"Helga..."

"Fine...I guess I really like your eyes, and your smile and your dark brown hair. What I'm trying to say without completely humiliating myself is...I think you're really attractive. And so far...you seem only slightly funny."

"Well. That's a really big start. Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

He picked up his books.

"And for the record...I think you're really gorgeous, and really funny. You're free to hang out with me whenever you want Helga. Nice meeting you. See ya!" He winked at her, walking off to his next class.

Helga swooned. "Peyton huh?"

"I think I like that name."

Next chapter soon. XD.


	2. Tamed

Tamed.

He changes me for sure. I sat down at lunch with the guy, and he shared his Pastrami On Rye with me. I barely even noticed that Arnold was giving me a weird look the entire time. I saw Phoebe and Lila look in our direction. So did Gerald. Rhonda made a bold move and walked over to where we were sitting.

"What's your name?" She said flirtatiously. I thought I was going to puke on my brand new shirt. He just gave her a weird look and shrugged. "Peyton."

"Well why are you sitting over here? Wouldn't you rather sit with us, instead of that blonde headed pest here?" She snickered.

This guy really shocked me. He stood up out of his chair and looked the princess right in the eye.

"No. In fact, I never will. Why would I want to sit with some dramatic pampered princess who doesn't know the first thing about kindness? So what if you're rich? That doesn't make you any better than her. And using me to make Helga feel bad? That's really low dude. Helga doesn't do the mean things you do."

"But...she's the school bully!"

"So what if she is? I was mean at my old school, but I changed for the better. That doesn't mean you can pick on her whenever you want to! Get a grip woman! She may not be rich, but at least she has a heart of gold. Not a heart of stone like you and those people you call your friends. I have friends too. Helga, stand up."

I smiled warmly standing next to Peyton. My smile grew as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"This girl is a real friend to me. And guess what?"

I allowed him to take down my ponytail, and let my hair fall down over my shoulders.

"She's more beautiful than you'll ever know."

I giggled, my face so red. I swore I almost cried when I hugged him, my face buried into his shoulder. He grinned, watching Rhonda roll her eyes and walking away. Everyone cheered after that touching moment.

Except for Arnold. I saw him smile a little. But he didn't look as happy as the others. Even Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila were whistling. Sometimes, I find it surprising that they were. Considering our fall out yesterday evening.

I went to the library after school with Peyton, to study for an exam we had in a week. We were already like the best of friends. I don't know why, but I saw all my old friends walk in, including Arnold. Gerald walked over to me and Peyton. At first, we acted like we didn't notice he was standing there. But then he tapped on my shoulder, and I looked up at him.

"Hey...Helga? May I speak to you alone?"

Peyton looked at us, and shrugged. "Sure. I'm going to look at some novels anyway. Let me know when you're done."

He got up and hugged me from behind. "See you in a few."

I smiled and blushed. "You too Peyster."

As soon as he walked away, Gerald sat down in the chair.

"Uh, Peyster?"

"It's a nickname I gave him. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Phoebe...she feels bad for hurting your feelings yesterday."

"But she said she was going to replace me with Lila. And why are you the one telling me this? Can't she try and talk to me about it face to face?"

"The thing is...she didn't want you to get mad and walk away from her. She didn't think you'd want to listen."

I sighed and looked over to Phoebe staring at me with sadness in her eyes. Lila looked pretty guilty, patting Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Hey Phoebe? Could you come over here just a sec?"

I said softly.

She nodded and walked over to me.

We both stood in silence for like an eternity.

Then I spoke up.

"Phoebe. I'll talk to you about whatever it is that you want or ne-"

She enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Oh Helga! I just feel awful! I should've never said what I said yesterday, and you were right! I don't need a friendship that's easy. I need one that's difficult. I need a friend who's relatable to every emotional phase I go through. I need you! Please Helga! Pleas-"

"I need you too Pheebs! I'm so sorry for leaving! You're my best friend, and I can't believe I forgot that. I forgive you. Be my best friend again?"

She cried into my shirt. "Of course!"

Gerald smiled at us. "I'm proud of you Helga. I can't believe I ever doubted you. You're a good friend to my girlfriend."

For the first time in a while, I smiled at Gerald.

"Thanks for calling me by my first name Gerald. And you're welcome."

I looked over at Lila and Arnold.

"Umm...just a sec guys..."

I walked over to where they were standing in the corner.

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets.

Lila looked down at the ground. "Helga. I'm not perfect. You know that right?"

I hugged her gently. "Yeah. I do."

As soon as I finished hugging her. I looked over to Arnold. He didn't say anything, staring off into space.

"Hey..." I sighed.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Listen, you don't need to apologize for-"

I shook my head. "No Arnold. I'm not apologizing."

"Oh..."

"In fact...I'm thanking you." I hugged him with a warm smile. He blushed.

"Wait...I'm confused...thanking me? For what exactly?"

"For teaching me how to change. For teaching me that it's always okay to be myself. That's how I grow. You made me blossom into someone special. I thank you for that Arnold. And...I forgive you and Lila."

I walked over to everyone.

"We all need each other. This is highschool, I'm struggling, and I need you guys here to be my friends and support me. I'll be there to support you all too. Except for Rhonda, because she's just plain cruel. But other than that, bring it in."

We all shared a group hug.

Peyton cleared his throat, causing us all to look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but, do you think you could make room for an addition?"

Arnold sighed, "I think we have en-"

"Of course! Get over here you!"

Arnold sighed and made room for Peyton.

"Guys, this is one of my guy bestfriend's Peyton."

"Hi guys." He smiled.

Phoebe smiled. "Oh! We saw what happened between you and Rhonda at lunch today!"

"Yeah! You totally showed her!" Gerald exclaimed.

"I think that was ever so sweet what you did." Lila gushed.

"Yeah..." I heard Arnold mumble under his breath.

Peyton laughed. "Well, I did that for a very good reason. I did it all for my wonderful friend Helga. Rhonda had no right to make her feel bad about herself. So I told her off."

Gerald grinned. "Uh, just a random question Peyton, how did you and Helga meet exactly?"

I giggled. "You want to tell them, or do you want me to tell them?"

Peyton smirked. "I'll do the honors. She tripped over me."

Arnold broke into laughter.

"Bad timing Arnold. What's so funny?" I asked.

He smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Nothing it's just the way you two met. That's how I met Gerald."

"You promised not to speak of it!" Gerald yelled, failing to hide a smile.

"Sorry. The subject reminded me of it." He said grinning.

"We've all met in really weird ways. Haven't we?" I said amused.

Phoebe laughed. "Only partly correct...Helga drenched me in water. Lila not that much...Arnold I met fingerpainting. Gerald ran over me with his skateboard."

"Phoebe!" Gerald laughed.

Everyone laughed.

Gerald went on. "Helga threw a BRICK at me."

I laughed. "Hey! It was an accident."

"No it wasn't!"

"Ha! I know." I laughed again.

"Arnold I met at preschool, when of course we tripped over each other. Skateboard thing Phoebe, and of course Lila was new."

Lila smiled. "I met everyone normally."

Arnold continued. "Tripped over Gerald, fingerpainting with Phoebe, Lila I met normally...which just leaves you Helga. How did we meet again?"

I giggled. "The umbrella."

Peyton scratched his head. "Umbrella?"

"Yeah. I met Arnold on the first day of preschool when he held his umbrella over my head. I was all muddy the first time we met. He said, 'I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants.' And then he walked inside, and hung up his jacket."

Arnold smiled. "Wait...is that why you always went around wearing that pink bow and dress? Just because of what I told you?"

I nodded and blushed. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I've been doing for a long time..."

He walked over to me and hugged me.

"I can't believe it. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

Peyton stood there shocked, then smiled at us.

"Aww..."

End of 2nd Episode. 3 coming soon. :D


End file.
